Una vez en Diciembre
by XxEngelvingeRxX
Summary: Fran es objeto de intercambio entre Varia por un objeto que codicia Mukuro, pero que está en manos de Xanxus. Cuando Belphegor le ve, le toma muchísimo cariño al pequeño, y viceversa. ¿Cómo acabará este extraño  romance?   Capítulo 3
1. Príncipe y rana

**Holaaa~ ¿Me habéis echado de menos? *-* ¡Decid que sí! (?) Vale, fuera idioteces~~ A ver, a ver... Esta vez vengo con una historia de KHR!, totalmente inventada ._. Hay partes que, si no entendéis, estaré encantada de resolver la duda D: **

**Igualmente, espero que todo se entienda y os vaya bien y disfrutéis de la lectura è_e **

**Ale, a disfrutar 8'D**

Corrían las siete de la mañana cuando el pequeño se había levantado. Ese día lo llevaría a la mansión donde después trabajaría, como el guardián de la niebla. Su sensei le había dicho que no se acercara mucho a la gente de aquél lugar, ya que era una de las familias más peligrosas de toda Italia. La Varia. Se miró al espejo. No sería más que un relevo, por que su anterior guardián se había marchado por su propio pié de allí. Debía de ser duro no tener a una pieza de la familia, aunque su maestro no lo llamaba de esa manera. Le decía que, en vez de estar dolidos, estaban ''desprotgidos''. Se rascó su ojo izquierdo con su puño, para salir de su habitación. Su sensei aún dormía, tal vez era demasiado pronto para él. Bajó lentamente las escaleras por miedo a caerse, ya que aún estaba bastane dormido y pesado. Bostezó y bajó el último escalón, dirigiéndose a la cocina. No había nadie levantado, y mejor para él. Gustaba de estar solo y tranquilo, ya que desconfiaba de toda persona que habitara a su alrededor.

Arrastró una silla hasta delante del frigorífico, se puso encima y lo abrió. Para tener 8 años era bastante bajo, y eso causaba que la mayoría de la gente se equivocara con su edad. Sacó el cartón de leche y se sentó de piernas cruzadas, bebiendo diractamente desde éste. Dió un par de sorbos, mirando el suelo, hasta que se cansó y la dejó dentro de la nevera de nuevo. Bajó y volvió a colocar la silla. Subió de nuevo las escaleras, con cuidado de no caerse de bruces. Cuando estuvo arriba, vió como la puerta de la habitación de su sensei se habría, dejando que saliera Mukuro. Le miró, pero no le dijo nada. Andó a su lado, más bien en dirección contraria. Le despeinó con la mano, para empezar a bajar las escaleras. Se tocó el cabello, pensando que tenía algo en éste. Cuando verificó que no, entró en su habitación y se subió sobre su cama, buscando el cepillo del cabello. Cuando lo encontró se peinó un poco, como pudo; Se bañó con agua caliente, y finalmente, se vistió. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, y el sol empezaba a iluminar las calles.

Salió de la habitación, bajando de nuevo las escaleras con precaución. Se sentó en un sillón de la entrada, con las piernas encogidas y arropadas con sus brazos. Vió como salía su sensie de la cocina, ya arreglado, para alargarle la mano. Saltó del sillón, agarrándose a su mano. Sabía a dónde se dirigían y para qué. Lo que desconocía era, por qué lo iba a intercanviar su maestro; No preguntó, más bien se sentó en su lado de la limusina, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y miró por la ventana.

Al pasar las horas llegaron a una juguetería, dónde vió un peluche de una rana. Cogió a su maestro de su chaqueta, pidiéndole que le comprara el peluchito. Al principio se negó, pero él siguió insisitendo. Le dijo: ''Fran, tú ya no tienes edad para ir jugando con peluches'', pero igualmente bajó con él, cogieron el peluche, lo pagaron y regresaron a la limusina. Cuando se sentó, abrochó el cinturón, se acomodó y finalmente escuchó como cerraban la puerta de la limusina, miró a la ranita. Era un peluche, de grandaria media, verde rana, con los ojos algo verdes, como los suyos. Sonrió un poco. La llamaría brinquitos.

Jugaba con la rana sobre los asientos libres, haciendo que saltara y algunas veces croara. Su maestro se reía divertido, pero él no le prestaba atención. La verdad, pocas veces le pedía a su maestro que le comprara alguna cosa, pero estaba deseoso de poder tener un peluche en forma de rana. Eran de sus animales preferidos, tanto podían vivir en el agua como en tierra firme. Además, se alimentaban de bichitos, cosa que le quitaba molestias en verano de no ser atacado por ellos. Le gustaban las ranitas, pero nunca había tenido un peluche o un solo juguete de ellas. Bostezó largamente, abrazándose a brinquitos. Con los ojos entrecerrados vió que su maestro le miraba.

-Fran, duerme. Aún falta un poco para llegar.

Y eso hizo. Cerró los ojos, acomodándose en el asiento, abrazado a su rana.

Se despertó por que la limusina dió como un salto. Abrió los ojos, algo sobresaltado. Miró a su alrededor, viendo como su maestro seguía mirando por la ventana, sin muchas ganas de nada. Miró por la suya, viendo que ya se adentraban por un camino esfaltado. Miró un poco más hacia el horizonte, viéndose en él una mansión enorme. Seguro que se dirigían allí. Miró a su maestro de nuevo, el cual le sonrió de medio lado y volvió a acariciarle el cabello. Se dejó hacer, abrazado a su peluche; La verdad, ahora se le habían ido las ganas de conocer su casa ''de mayor''. Apretó a brinquitos contra su cuerpo: al menos tenía algo a lo que aferrarse.

Cuando el coche paró, su maestro bajó de la limusina, la rodeó y abrió su puerta, ayudándole a bajar. Le tomó de la mano, andando hacia la entrada. Vió como unos guardias miraban a Mukuro-sensei, pero enseguida le dejaron pasar al fulminarle él con una de aquellas miradas asesinas que le lanzaba cuando decía algo fuera de lugar o algo que no le gustaba. Entraron dentro; La casa era enorme, lujosa, digna de una familia adinerada y poderosa de Italia. Su maestro le dijo que esperara sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala que se entreveía delante de ellos. Andó hacia allí y se sentó en un sillón, mientras el peliazul subía las escaleras.

Mukuro sabía muy bien a lo que iba a buscar; Sería un trato rápido con Varia. Solo pedía la gema que tenía en su poder Xanxus. Si se la daba, él le entregaba a un guardián de la niebla, además de entrenado por él, con un anillo un tanto especial. El 666 hacía respondido delante del pequeño peliverde. Todo iba sobre ruedad, pronto tendría en su poder lo que anhelaba de Varia, y Varia, lo que les faltaba.

Belphegor se aburría encerrado en su habitación, hoy las misiones habían sido canceladas a todos. Suspiró con fuerza, para después reírse de aquella manera tan característica suya. Ya que no había misiones, iría a molestar a Squalo. Al menos, así, se le pasaría rápido la mañana, y tal vez, encerrada, la tarde. Saltó de la cama, para colocarse su coronita y salir andando de la habitación. Hacía poco que había cumplido los 15, y necesitaba ''acción''. Se acercó a las escaleras, cuando escuchó a alguien hablar. Bueno, más bien que hablar, parecía que alguien estaba jugando. Se acercó a las escaleras, y sin hacer ningún ruido, se acercó a los últimos escalones. Vió a un pequeño niño jugando con un peluche sobre el sofá, mientras Lussuria le observaba desde la cocina. Parecía que no le importaba que el guardián le estubiera observando.

Regresó la mirada al niño del sofá. Pantalones negros cortos, sobre las rodillas; Unas botitas negras, a juego con los pantalones. Subió la vista, llevaba una camisa blanca de verano, con tirantes que le aguantaban los pantalones. Bajó los últimos escalones que le quedaban, para andar hacia el pequeño. Mammon le había abandonado, y necesitaba molestar a alguien para no morir de puro aburrimiento. Rió con su risa cínica, característica suya.

-Niño rana~ -le llamó, pero el pequeño no se giró. Volvió a llamarle, pero tampoco. ¿Como osaba no hacerle caso al príncipe?

Fran, de mientras, escuchando de fondo la voz de alguien, jugaba con su rana encima del sofá. Entonces notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Dejó de jugar con brinquitos y se giró, viendo a un chico mucho más mayor que él, pero más joven que su sensei. Llevaba una corona que le adornaba el cabello rubio láceo, que le cubría los ojos. Su camiseta era rayada, entre violeta y negra. Sus botas le llebagan hasta las rodillas, oscuras, como las pantalones que estaban dentro de éstas. Le sonreía cínicamente, enseñándole todo los dientes. Se abrazó al peluche, mirándole aún; Se moría por ver sus ojos.

-Niño rana, ¿ya vas a hacer caso al príncipe? Shishishishi~

Abrió los ojos un poco más, clavándole la vista donde deberían quedar sus ojos. ¿Quién era ese chico, y por qué le hablaba a él?

**Bien, la autora no se quejará si se le lanzan piedras, patatas o a Fran 8'D **

**Es un intento fail del BelFran -lo ama- y bueno, siento que sea tan corto ;w; -huye antes de que le tiren patatas rosas con mini Franes- (?)**


	2. Los ojos del príncipe

**Hola mis amores e.e ¿Me echásteis de menos? Decid que sí *-* Bueno, no se que le pasa a mi página de FanFiction que no me deja respodner los comentarios ù3u Así que muchas gracias a todos/as los/as que habéis leído éste intento fail de Belfran.**

**Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo~ Ale, ¡A disfrutar! 8'D**

''Fran, de mientras, escuchando de fondo la voz de alguien, jugaba con su rana encima del sofá. Entonces notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Dejó de jugar con brinquitos y se giró, viendo a un chico mucho más mayor que él, pero más joven que su sensei. Llevaba una corona que le adornaba el cabello rubio láceo, que le cubría los ojos. Su camiseta era rayada, entre violeta y negra. Sus botas le llebagan hasta las rodillas, oscuras, como las pantalones que estaban dentro de éstas. Le sonreía cínicamente, enseñándole todo los dientes. Se abrazó al peluche, mirándole aún; Se moría por ver sus ojos.

-Niño rana, ¿ya vas a hacer caso al príncipe? Shishishishi~

Abrió los ojos un poco más, clavándole la vista donde deberían quedar sus ojos. ¿Quién era ese chico, y por qué le hablaba a él?''

El chico seguía mirándole, mientras él se abrazaba más a su peluchito. No sabía muy bien que le había pedido el mayor, ya que se había quedado concentrado en adivinar de qué color serían sus ojos. Quería saberlo, quería saber como eran, si eran rasdados, grandes, azules, café.

-Shishishishi~ ¿Cómo te llamas, niño rana?

Se puso de pié encima del sofá, observando al chico; Ahora sí le había escuchado, le había preguntado su nombre. No supo por qué, pero la voz, la risa cínica de ese chico que se hacía llamar príncipe, resonaba y golpeaba las paredes de su cabeza. Le gustaba esa voz.

-Fran. -dijo únicamente, observándole aún con sus grandes ojos verdes.- Pero no soy un niño rana...

-Shishishi~ Si lo eres, ranita~ -señaló con la mano el peluche, color verdoso, para después pasar dos de sus largos dedos por su láceo y algo largo cabello verdoso.- Los dos sois verdes, shishishi~

Miró su mano, y después subió la mirada por su camiseta, finalmente parando sus ojos sobre su gran sonrisa, de dientes completamente blancos. Le recordaba a un anuncio de pasta de dientes que había visto en la televisión.

Sin cortarse, se subió encima de las piernas del chico e intentó levantarle el flequillo, a lo que el chico retrocedió casi instintivamente. Le miró de nuevo, acercando la mano a la cara del mayor para volver a intentar levantar ese flequillo que no le dejaba ver los ojos del rubio. Éste bufó molesto, sentándole sobre sus piernas, pasándose la mano por el flequillo, colocándoselo.

-Rana diabólica... ¡El príncipe jamás muestra sus ojos! -le reprochó, mirándole.-

-¿Rana diabólica? -repitió Fran, sentadito sobre las piernas del alto.- Pero si yo solo quería ver sus ojos. -dijo inocentemente. Abrazó de nuevo a Brinquitos, que se había quedado solo y abandonado sobre el sofá.- Además, los que esconden sus ojos son unos cobardes. -sentenció, con su tono infantil, sin perder la dulzura en esas palabras algo envenenadas.-

-¿Qué has dicho, rana diabólica? ¿Qué el príncipe es un cobarde? -preguntó algo seco, quitándole el peluche, a lo que hizo que el pequeño alargara sus manitas para volver a cogerlo.- El príncipe es el más valiente de todos, ranita, shishishi~

-El príncipe no puede ser el más valiente de todos por que no se conoce ni su nombre ni sus ojos. -espetó, señalándole con un dedo a la cara.-

-Tsk... -le bajó el dedo, desviando la cabeza hacia otro lado.- El príncipe se llama Belphegor~ Y lo de los ojos, jamás te los mostraré, shishishi~

Se quedó mirando al chico, el cuál ahora, al menos, ya conocía su nombre. Vió como éste buscaba en su bolsillo y le tendía un caramelo de fresa. Lo tomó entresus manitas, le quitó el envoltorio y se lo metió en la boquita, para después mirarle. Mukuro le decía que no se fiara de la gente que no conocía, pero parecía que el rubio no quería hacerle daño. Cuando consiguió coger de nuevo a brinquitos, miró completamente al rubio, alargándole el peluche. Éste, extrañado, lo cogió, mirando a ver si quería que jugara con él o algo así. Cuando vió que tenía la guardia baja, se levantó y le apartó el flequillo, pudiendo ver uno de sus ojos.

Belphegor movió la cabeza molesto de nuevo, gruñendo. El niño no se iba a quedar quieto hasta poder verle los ojos. Hizo un ruido con la lengua y se levantó, mirándole. Aquél pequeño le atraía de manera extraña, y se sentía como si no pudiera negarle nada. Le tomó en brazos, sujentándole con uno.

-Shishishi~ Mira que te voy a mostrar mis ojos, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿eh ranita? -al ver como éste asentía con la cabeza, abrazándose a su peluche, suspiró con fuerza y se levantó el flequillo, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Fran se quedó estático al ver como el mayor se apartaba el cabello de sobre los ojos. Notó como su pequeño corazoncito se aceleraba al poder ver los ojos del chico; Se comportaba de manera extraña con el rubio, se estaba dando cuenta. Cuando pudo verlos, se quedó como maravillado, extasiado.

Eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto jamás.

**Vaaaaale~ Espero que os guste, y asdf, esperaré ansiosa a que me tiréis tomates (?) o a que me halagéis ;_; **

**¡Gracias por leer! 8D -huye con chibi Fran (?)-**


	3. Su nuevo dueño

**¡Hoooooola! -saluda efusivamente.- Cof~ Bueno, cómo recibí mensajes incitándome a escribir (?) y tengo cierto tiempo libre, voy a escribir el nuevo capítulo del BelFran... ¡Así que idsfrutad! òwó**

Jamás había visto unos ojos tan hermosos en toda su vida; Se quedó completamente mudo de la impresión. Tragó saliva pesadamente, poniéndose de pie para ver los ojos del rubio. ''Son realmente lindos...'' pensó para sí mismo, abrazándose a su peluche de rana. Parecían los ojos de un gato; Tal vez los de un águila. Directos, fríos, capaces de paralizarte con una sóla y simple mirada. Pero también eran cálidos, dulces, acogedores.

Violetas, ese tono danzaba entre el arco de los violetas. Los brillos que desprendían de éstos eran enigmáticos, casí mágicos. Levantó una de sus manitas y la colocó sobre la sien del príncipe, cómo si así pudiera observar mejor los exuberantes ojos del mayor.

-Son... Realmente lindos, senpai. -susurró en voz baja, a lo que ganó que el mayor se sonrojara un poco y se bajara el flequillo.

-Va rana, aparta. -le dejó encima de un sillón, colocándose bien el flequillo. Nadie, jamás, había visto sus ojos. Menos ese crío.- No vuelvas a pedir que te enseñe los ojos, no te servirá de nada. Ya los viste, y te bastó.

Observó al mayor hablarle, abrazado a su peluche de rana. No le gustaba que el mayor dijera aquellas cosas, por que él encontraba que eran unos ojos demasiado bonitos cómo para querer esconderlos. Vió cómo el rubio se alejaba del sofá, a lo que con un salto, con el cuál acabó de boca en el suelo, consiguió que el mayor se parara y fuera a ayudarle a levantarse. Escuchó cómo el príncipe se autoreñía, cómo diciéndose cosas que ''Belphegor, eres un príncipe, no una mujer de la caridad'' o cosas por el estilo que no entendía. Cuando Bel le acabó de colocarle y quitarle el polvo por haberse caído, se volvió a levantar, pero ésta vez él le tomó de la mano, observándole.

-Senpai, tengo hambre. -dijo cómo si fuera culpa suya.-

- ... -parpadeó.- ¿Y yo que culpa tengo de eso, rana? -miró su mano, a la espera de que el peliverde tomara la indirecta de que le soltara.-

- Quiero merendia. -dijo, abrazándose al peluche.-

- ¿Merendia? Se dice merienda. Y se dice ''Quiero merendar''. -le corrigió, a lo que vió que el pequeño asentía una sola vez con la cabeza. Suspiró y se lo llevó de la mano hasta la cocina de Varia, que extrañamente, no estaba ocupada por Lussuria. Miró al pequeño, el cuál le observaba insistente.- Ah, ah, ah. El príncipe no cocina. -fue a dejar al niño allí, a lo que vió que bajaba la cabeza, mirándose la tripa.- ¡Arg, vale! -le sentó sobre la mesa, buscando algo en la nevera, matándose interiormente.

Movía sus piernecitas en el aire, dado que la mesa era bastante alta. El mayor estaba de espaldas y no podía ver lo que hacía, pero viendo sus pintas, no podía esperarse una merienda con chocolate, galletas y un vaso de leche. Rodó la vista por la cocina, era bastante amplia y estaba completamente limpia, cómo si alguien estuviera siempre limpiando ese lugar. Entonces escuchó un estruendoso personaje entrando en la cocina, a lo que se giró y vió a un hombre peliverde medio calvo con gafas de sol y una bufanda de pelo naranja.

- ¡Pero quién es esa monada! -gritó ese extrafalario hombre, a lo que de golpe ya le tenía en brazos y le pasaba los dedos por el cabello. Fue a abrir la boca para decir su nombre, pero ya volvía a estar en brazos, ahora del rubio.

- ¡Vete de aquí, Lussuria! ¡La rana es MÍA! -dijo casi cómo una amenaza, señalándole con una cuchilla, que Fran no podía indentificar ni saber de dónde diablos la había sacado. Vió cómo el mayor casi lloraba del susto, a lo que salió de la cocina, gritando un nombre de tiburón o eso le pareció.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre con voz de gallo? -preguntó al mayor, el cuál se rió y le sentó sobre la mesa de nuevo, extrañándose de que le hubiera preparado un chocolate en condiciones. Lo olió, en busca de veneno.

- Lussuria~ Es el guardián del... -se calló al ver lo que hacía el peliverde.- ¡Eh! El príncipe lo ha hecho, tómatelo sin rechistar.

Empezó a beberse el chocolate, que extrañándole bastante, estaba más rico que la comida que le daba el cabeza piña de su maestro. Dejó el vasito a un lado, que llevaba dibujos en él. Lo tomó de nuevo, investigando los dibujos de éste.

-Entonces, en diciembre de dentro de doce años lo tendrás aquí. -dijo únicamente, levantándose de la mesa de reunión y saliendo de la puerta del despacho. Bajó las escaleras, observando que su pequeño ilusionista no estaba dónde le había manndado quedarse. Andó para poder encontrarle, hasta que le vió jugando con el asesino de Varia. ''Um... Es el chico que ganó a Gokudera'', pensó únicamente, para reírse de esa manera carecterística suya, a lo que hizo que el peliverde se girara de golpe.- Nos vamos Fran. Despídete. -se dió la vuelta, andando hacia la puerta.-

Miró al príncipe, el cuál tenía el rostro volteado hacia su maestro. Le tiró de la manga de su chaqueta negra, a lo que se ganó la atención del rubio.

-Senpai, me tengo que ir ya. -al ver que el rubio sólo asentía y se quedaba algo descolocado, se acercó por instinto y le abrazó. Eso es lo que solía hacer la gente al despedirse de alguien que no vería en mucho tiempo.- Adiós senpai. -dijo con la voz algo quebrada, no quería irse.

Abrazó a su pequeña rana con cariño, extrañamente con cariñ quería que el menor se fuera, le había tomado cariño las pocas horas que había estado allí. Sintió cómo el pequeño temblaba en el abrazo, a lo que le abrazó más contra él; Se sentía extraño ese sentimiento de miedo al no querer que la pequeña rana se fuera para tanto tiempo.- Tranquilo ranita... -le tomó en brazos, apoyando su frente en la del pequeño.- Sólo tienes que prometer al príncipe que volverás, ¿si...? -dijo, hasta a él se le hacía duro.

Asintió con su cabecita, para que después el rubio le dejara en el suelo. Dió unos pasos, para después darse la vuelta y correr en dirección al rubio, alzando su muñeco hacia él.- Quédate cpn brinquitos senpai... Es una promesa de que regresaré. - observó cómo el rubio tomaba su peluche y se agachaba delante suya, sonriéndole con tristeza, viendo cómo le salía una cristalina lágrima. Le pasó la mano por al rostro, para dejarle un beso sobre la mejilla.- Cuida bien de brinquitos. Él te cuidará por mi, Bel-senpai. -después de eso, salió corriendo hacia la puerta, dejando atrás la mansión que después, sería su nueva casa.

**Ñe, ya se acabó por hoy uwu Espero que os haya gustado, y quiero dar desde aquí gracias a todos los que leéis, comentáis y añadís la historia a vuestros favoritos ;u; ¡Gracias a todos! 3**


End file.
